Former Mount Penglai Official
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Also known as = Former Official | Status = Living | Residence = Mount Penglai | Occupation = Official of Mount Penglai | Family = Unnamed son | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 | First appearance = "Special Delivery" | Last appearance = "Special Delivery" }} The Former Mount Penglai Official is the former duly elected Official of Mount Penglai, who serves as a minor character in "Special Delivery". Biography In Kung Fu Panda #2 Two months before the events of "Special Delivery", the Official was usurped from his leadership by Qinchu, an extremely vain fox who planned to transform the city into his idea of a perfect paradise. The Official and his young son were both flung down the mountain by Qinchu's crow minions, though they managed to survive the fall. Father and son spent the next two months living in exile, while Qinchu had his crows travel all over China and steal dozens of mail carts, in aim to find the lost key to Mount Penglai. One day, a panda named Po decided to investigate the mysterious thefts, and ended up infiltrating Qinchu's palace by hiding in one of the stolen mail carts. Po was soon caught by Qinchu and swiftly flung down the mountain by his crows. The panda was soon discovered by the Former Official and his son. When Po woke up, they explained to him about Qinchu and his plans to isolate Mount Penglai by locking the gates to the city. After hearing this, Po decided to help them take back the city; and then he, the Former Official, and his son climbed back up the mountain and toward Qinchu's palace. Po smashed his way into the palace, tied up Qinchu's crows in a banner and faced the fox. Qinchu was swiftly defeated and wrapped up in one of his banners, and then the palace doors opened, revealing the Former Official and a crowd of angry citizens. While the citizens carried Qinchu away, the Former Official sincerely thanked Po for his help, and presumably returned to his rightful place as the Official of Mount Penglai. Personality The Former Offical is shown as a kind-hearted person who evidently cares for the city he used to rule. Though he and his son had been forced to live in exile, as they were not strong enough to take on Qinchu and his minions, the Official willingly aided Po in taking back the city when the panda unexpectedly arrived in Mount Penglai. Relationships His son Though not much is shown of the Official's exact relationship with his son, it can be assumed that he loves him greatly, as he was always seen standing close by him. Qinchu The Official felt nothing but intense dislike for the fox who had exiled his family. He was greatly disdainful of Qinchu's vanity and his delusional ideas of paradise; he once told Po that paradise is not meant to be dictated by one man — which, in his opinion, was one of the many things Qinchu failed to grasp. When the fox was taken away by the citizens to be thrown down the mountain himself, the Official stated that he hoped that the banner Qinchu was wrapped in didn't pad him too much. Po The Official first encountered Po when he and his son discovered him after the panda was tossed down the mountain. Having had a similar ordeal, the Official was sympathetic to what had happened, and explained to him everything that was going on when Po inquired. He was surprised when Po decided to help them take back the city, and was ultimately grateful when he succeeded. Clothing The Official wears a simple light blue robe and dark blue pants. The robe had a green patch on one elbow, probably from when the garment was damaged by the Official's fall down the mountain. He also wears a pair of glasses and carries a brown satchel. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males